HONEYMOON
by exolweareone9400
Summary: [SEQUEL IS COMPLETE] Bagaimana kisah Sehun yang tengah honeymoon bersama Kris di Jeju namun selalu diganggu oleh seorang yeoja sexy dan genit yang tertarik kepada suaminya? WARN! SEHUN UKE! GS! KRISHUN! KRIS WU OH SEHUN (gak bisa bikin summary huks langsung dibaca ne )
1. Chapter 1

Title : Honeymoon

Cast : Kris Wu, Oh Sehun (GS), Jiyeon T-ara, Jinwoon 2am

Summary : terinspirasi dari Naughty Kiss Ep 15. Kisah bulan madu lucu antara Kris Wu si jenius yang terkenal dingin dengan Oh Sehun gadis ceroboh dengan kemampuan otak sedikit dibawah rata-rata. Bagaimana kisah bulan madu mereka di Jeju yang selalu diganggu seorang wanita sexy yang centil?

Pulau Jeju

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan dengan wajah kesal, sedang Sehun tengah menikmati hembusan angin karena mereka menggunakan mini cooper yang dibuka pada bagian atasnya.

"Kris berhenti sebentar aku ingin menikmati pemandangan itu~~" pinta Sehun membuat Kris mendengus dan meminggirkan mobilnya.

Wajah Kris masih nampak kesal jalanan sekitar dan mengabaikan Sehun yang terus mengajaknya berfoto bersama berlatar pemandangan pantai.

"ck kau masih kesal dengan kejadian dipernikahan itu eoh?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah jahilnya dan semakin membuat Kris menatapnya kesal

Kejadian dipernikahan mereka adalah Ny. Wu yang tak lain adalah eomma Kris memamerkan foto sewaktu kecil Kris yang didandani ala wanita dan terlihat sangat manis lucu. Bahkan sahabat Kris Chanyeol dan adik Kris Taeyong saja sampai tidak mengenali jika anak kecil yang berpose imut itu adalah Kris, namja jenius terdingin yang selama ini mereka kenal.

"jika kau sudah selesai maka cepat pergi!" ucap Kris ketus dan dingin lalu menginjak pedal gas begitu saja

"YAK! KRIS WU!" teriak Sehun sambil mengejar mobil Kris

Setelah kejadian itu akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah hotel yang dipesan khusus oleh Kris (hanya Tuan Wu dan Tuan Oh yang tahu karena Kris berkata ini menjadi rahasia antar lelaki dewasa).

"woah tempat ini sangat nyaman aku menyukainya" ucap Sehun riang

Mereka berjalan disekitar penginapan menuju kamar mereka yang tentu saja diwarnai celotehan Sehun yang terdengar sangat ceria. Pastilah Sehun merasa bahagia karena ini adalah impiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris di High School.

Dilain sisi ada sepasang suami istri baru yang nampak dengan adegan sang istri yang tengah memarahi sang suami menghentikan langkah Kris dan Sehun menuju penginapan mereka. Sang istri merupakan yeoja dengan line S, sedang sang suami terlihat seperti seorang kutu buku. Awalnya Sehun nampak biasa saja dengan pasangan itu, sampai Sehun melihat tatapan kagum dari yeoja itu kepada Kris yang sekarang berstatus sebagai suaminya. SUAMINYA. Camkan itu!

"aah kalian disini" ucap sosok yeoja tadi, "kalian masih mengingatkan kami kan? Kita duduk satu deret dalam pesawat tadi" ucap yeoja tadi dengan tatapannya yang memperhatikan Kris membuat Sehun memeluk lengan Kris. "woah kau terlihat tinggi dan tampan ne? Kau pasti bukan sepenuhnya berdarah Korea" ucap yeoja tadi membuat Sehun yang tengah cemburu langsung menarik Kris menuju penginapan mereka.

Setelah selasai membereskan barang bawaan, Sehun menyucul Kris yang tengah duduk menatap pemandangan hamparan laut. Sehun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"aku mungkin tidak pintar, aku ceroboh dan seenaknya melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tetapi aku ingin berjanji menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk mu dan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita kelak" ucap Sehun dengan wajah merona membuat Kris tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari Sehun.

Ditengah moment berdua mereka, nampak terlihat pasangan yang mereka temui ketika berjalan menuju penginapan.

"OMO!" pekik yeoja tadi. "apa kamar kalian disana? Woah ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Mungkin ini takdir?" seru wanita itu membuat Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Kris ingin sekali mengecup bibir pink milik Sehun.

Sehun dan Kris mendatangi petugas hotel untuk beberapa program yang disediakan hotel tersebut untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

"acara lilin? Apa ini?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat salah satu program yang terdapat dalam sebuah lembaran yang diberikan oleh petugas hotel

"aa itu merupakan program yang favorit pasangan bulan madu terutama pangan baru karena kami juga menyediakan wine yang sangat enak" jelas petugas hotel tersebut

Mata Sehun berbinar mendengar penjelasan dari petugas hotel tersebut, "woah itu bagus sekali. Kris bisakah kita ambil program itu?"

"baiklah kita ambil program itu" ucap Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

Tetapi sepertinya kesenangan Sehun hanya sesaat.

Makan malam ini mereka lagi-lagi bertemu dengan pasangan yang membuat Sehun kesal atau dalam hal ini cemburu karena sang yeoja yang nampak dewasa dengan line S itu sepertinya tertarik dengan Kris.

"aku kira program ini akan membosankan tetapi aku rasa aku harus menarik kata-kata ku ini karena sepertinya kita jodoh sehingga dipertemukan kembali dalam program ini" ucap yeoja tadi. "berapa usia kalan?" tanya yeoja tadi.

"21 tahun" jawab Sehun setengah hati menahan kesal

"woah sama seperti ku. Tetapi aku pikir kalian menikah terlalu cepat. Apa pernikahan ini karena paksanaan?" pertanyaan yeoja itu membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"usia ku dan suami ku ini terpaut 11 tahun, apakah terlihat jelas?" terlihat Kris menuangkan wine ke gelas namja didepannya. "aigoo kau baik sekali menuangkan minuman untuknya. Aah karena kita seumuran bisakah kita menggunakan bahasa informal?"

"terserah kau saja" jawab Kris datar yang justru itu membuat Sehun kesal dan meminum winenya dalam sekali teguk.

"ck kau tidak bisa menikmati wine jika meminum dalam sekali teguk" ucap yeoja itu

"aku tidak tahu cara menikmati wine ini" ucap Sehun kesal dengan wajah cemberutnya

Hari ini Kris dan Sehun berniat berjalan-jalan. Ditengah perjalan mereka Sehun nampak mual dan membuat Kris menepikan mobilnya dan menatap Sehun khawatir.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris khawatir melihat wajah pucat Sehun, namun Sehun hanya menggeleng dan meminta Kris melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Mereka kini berada disebuah museum dengan Kris yang menjelaskan apa saja yang mereka lihat didalam museum tersebut. Ternyata pasangan yang menganggu mereka juga sedang mengunjungi museum itu dan mengganggu acara Sehun dan Kris.

Yeoja itu langsung menggandeng tangan Kris dan meminta Kris untuk mejelaskan apa saja yang ada disana. Sehun dengan kesal berjalan dibelakang mereka sambil merutuki Kris yang diam saja digandeng oleh yeoja itu.

"kau sebagai suaminya harusnya kau menjaga istri mu itu" kesal Sehun pada namja suami yeoja itu

"aku juga khawatir, aku pikir Kris selalu mengejar istri ku" ucap lelaki tadi dengan nada khawatir

"mwo? Kris? Aku rasa istri mu yang memulai menggodanya dan mengejarnya" kesal Sehun sambil bersungut-sungut

"tidak, istri ku tidak seperti itu. Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Bahkan aku berpikir dia sangat baik untuk ku" ucap namja itu membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

Yeoja itu terus mengajak Kris melihat sebuah lukisan dan tanpa sengaja maniknya menatap Sehun yang tengah berbicara kepada suaminya. "hey lihatlah bukankah mereka sangat serasi?" tanya yeoja itu kepada Kris yang hanya ditanggapi Kris dengan mulut terkunci. Yeoja itu lalu kembali menggandeng Kris untuk menikmati lukisan dan beberapa barang yang ada dimuseum sampai ada seorang yeoja dengan topi dan kacamata menabrak mereka hingga membuat yeoja itu mengumpat. Sedang Kris menatap yeoja yang barusan menabraknya dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Sehun dan Kris melihat-lihat sebuah cinderamata dan Sehun ingin membelikan salah satu diantara cinderamata itu, namun Kris mengatakan bahwa itu tidak perlu karena Taeyong pasti sudah memiliki.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Kris melirik anak lelaki yang nampak berpakaian mencolok dan sesuai tebakannya jika yeoja yang menabraknya tadi adalah eommanya, maka anak laki-laki adalah adiknya.

Mereka sampai di hotel setelah seharian berjalan jalan.

"kau pasti sangat lelah hari ini dan bahkan kau menyetir" ucap Sehun pada Kris yang kini duduk disofa kamar mereka

"ah tidak juga" jawab Kris, "apa kau akan mandi duluan?" tanya Kris seketika membuat Sehun gugup dan merona

"haruskah aku duluan?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian menuju kekamar mandi dengan wajah merona, "ugh apa yang harus aku lakukan" gumamnya gugup sambil menatap pakaian dalamnya yang terlihat imut dan lucu.

Namun harapan tinggallah harapan karena pintu diketuk dan pasangan yang selalu mengganggu mereka itu menawarkan meminum wine bersama

Pagi hari yang cerah ini tidak secerah hati Sehun karena hari ini merupakan hari terakhir dan kegiatan mereka berdua selalu terganggu oleh pasangan itu. Melihat itu membuat Kris tertawa kecil.

"ugh bahkan sampai dengan hari terakhir kita tidak mempunyai foto bersama" keluh Sehun

"jangan khawatir" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dan menyusap pucuk kepala Sehun

"wae?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman tampan dari Kris

(masalah foto-foto mereka selama di Jeju sudah tersimpan dalam kamera milik eomma Kris, itu lah mengapa Kris diam)

"Kris apa hari ini kita haya berdua bejalan-berdua? Tanpa ada yang mengganggu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah harap-harap cemas

"ya kita hanya berdua hari ini" jawab Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum senang hingga menampilkan senyum manisnya sampai mata sabitnya terlihat.

Sehun sudah berdandan sangat cantik dan imut, namun suara ketukan pintu membuatnya menyusul Kris yang sedang membukaan pintu. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah Jinwoon, suami Jiyeon. Yeoja yang mengganggu mereka –menurut Sehun-. Jinwoon meminta Kris untuk menolong Jiyeon yang terlihat kesakitan.

Kris langsung menghampiri kamar pasangan itu dan memeriksa keadaan Jiyeon yang tengah memasang wajah kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Sehun yang melihat itu merasa tidak suka ketika Kris yang sama sekali belum menyentuhnya itu menyentuh wanita lain, apalagi terlihat sekali bahwa Jiyeon hanya berpura-pura sakit.

"ku mohon jangan sentuh dia" ucap Sehun menahan cemburunya melihat tangan Jiyeon yang memegang tangan Kris

"dada ku sakit" rintih Jiyeon melanjutkan aktingnya

"Hentikan! Aku tidak aku tidak suka kau menyentuh wanita lain!" kesal Sehun

"OH SEHUN!" bentak Kris membuat Sehun dan Jinwoon terkejut bahkan kini mata Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca "suami calon seorang dokter dan kau cemburu ketika aku menyentuh pasien ku? Apa kau tidak mau eoh? Jika kau terus seperti ini maka akan sulit kita untuk bersama" ucap Kris dingin dan kejam membuat hati Sehun berdenyut sakit bahkan Sehun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka disusul oleh Jinwoon.

"akhirnya tinggal kita berdua" Jiyeon bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mendekati Kris yang duduk disampingnya. "aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Sehun" ucap Jiyeon dengan tangan berada dibahu Kris, "kalian bahkan belum melakukannya kan? Seharusnya kau bertemu dengan..."

"lalu aku tidak akan pernah melirik mu! Kau tidak ada apa-apa dengan Oh S- ani Wu Sehun!" ucap Kris dingin membuat Jiyeon geram dan malu.

Jinwoon datang dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat mengejar Sehun, dan itu membuat Kris dengan segera sadar dan berlari keluar.

Sehun tengah duduk di kursi panjang taman penginapan dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan dipeluk erat. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan kedalam kedua tangan yang memeluk kakinya. Isakan kecil pun terdengar dan itu membuat Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun reflek menghapus air matanya dan menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi Kris.

"kau bilang ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama ku" ucap Kris, "tetapi bagaimana kita bisa berdua jika kau memberi jarak sejauh itu" lanjut Kris dengan senyum tipis, "apa kau masih marah?" tanya Kris

"cobalah berada diposisi ku" ucap Sehun

"sejujurnya aku bisa gila jika tidak melihat mu tersenyum. Maka dari itu tersenyumlah" ucap Kris yang kemudian menggelitiki Sehun, membuat yeoja itu tertawa dan akhirnya kembali ceria.

"maafkan aku" ucap Sehun dengan nada bersalah, "aku seperti orang bodoh saja, aku bisa cemburu hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu" ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan kepala memandang kakinya yang berayun ayun

Kris menatap Sehun "dasar bodoh" ucap Kris membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut, "kadang kau manis kadang juga tidak dan terkadang kau menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan. Tetapi kenapa aku begitu menyukai mu?" ucap Kris yang entah itu merupakan pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tetapi yang jelas itu membuat Sehun merona hebat.

"kau benar-benar tidak cantik tetapi terkadang kau lucu dan membuat ku selalu memikirkan mu. Mantra apa yang kau berikan pada ku sehingga hanya ada Oh S- ani Wu Sehun yang selalu ada dipikiran ku yang selalu membuat hari menjadi tak terduga dan bahkan celaka hahaha" ucap Kris yang semakin membuat Sehun merona.

Kini baik Kris dan Sehun tengah mengalami rasa canggung dan hening didalam kamar mereka. Ini hari terakhir mereka disana dan esok pagi sudah kembali ke Seoul, dan setelah kejadian siang tadi membuat mereka memikirkan untuk melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sebagai suami istri yang sudah tertunda selama hampir 5 hari itu.

"b-besok pesawat akan berangkat pukul 8 pagi dan a-appa, eomma, ayah, dan Taeyong akan menjemput kita dibandara" ucap Sehun yang gugup sambil memainkan ujung piyama kembar yang mereka kenakan

"kau benar-benar tidak manis" ucap Kris yang menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya lalu mengunci bibir tipis yang selalu menggoda Kris untuk melumatnya

Kini mereka berada di ranjang dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi, karena kancing piyama Sehun sudah terbuka dua kancing dengan Kris yang masih mencumbu leher putihnya yang berhiaskan tanda kepemilikan Kris.

"eungh... K-Kris tunggu" ucap Sehun sambil mendorong Kris menjauh dari lehernya

"wae?" tanya Kris terdengar sedikit frustasi –atau memang sudah tidak tahan eoh?-

"ehm.. a-apa aku harus menyiapkan diri ku dulu?" tanya Sehun membuat Kris menepuk jidatnya. Hell! Kris tahu Sehun itu bodoh dan polos tetapi Kris tidak tahu jika kepolosan Sehun sampai seperti ini.

"tidak perlu! Aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Kris yang kemudian kembali mencium Sehun penuh nafsu namun juga lembut.

Mereka sama-sama tidak sadar jika kini mereka naked tanpa sehelaipun benang ditubuh mereka. Kris memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bergairah, sedang Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya akibat cumbuan Kris pada tubuhnya.

"aku baru tahu kau se-sexy ini sayang~ dan kau milik ku sekarang" ucap Kris yang kini kembali menyerang leher dan dada Sehun membuat yeoja itu mendesah karena nikmat juga nyeri karena Kris terkadang meremas terlalu keras.

"akh.." desis Sehun yang kemudian menggigit bibirnya ketika telunjuk Kris melakukan pentrasi pada bagian bawahnya. Sungguh rasanya nyeri.

"sstt ini baru permulaan sayang" ucap Kris melihat bibir Sehun yang sudah memerah semakin memerah dan mungkin akan berdarah jika Sehun terus menggigitnya seperti itu.

Kris mencoba menggerakkan telunjuknya mencoba membuka jalur untuk kejantanannya yang tidak bisa dibilang itu dan tidak membuat Sehun mengalami sakit ketika penyatuan mereka nanti.

'shit! Sempit sekali' umpat Kris dalam hati merasakan dinding vagina Sehun yang meremas telunjuknya

"aah.. ahh... sshh" desah Sehun ketika vagina sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan telunjuk Kris bahkan Kris menambahkan satu jari lagi membuat yeoja itu mendesah nikmat

"K-KKRRIIIISSS~~" lengkingan suara Sehun menjadi pertanda bahwa yeoja itu tengah berorgasme dan Kris membiarkan Sehun menikmati orgasmenya.

"kau siap sayang?" tanya Kris ketika memposisikan kejantanannya di depan vagina Sehun yang sudah basah. Sehun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya ketika Kris mengecup lembut keningnya.

"mianhae jika itu menyakitkan mu nantinya tetapi percayalah aku hanya ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya Sehun" ucap Kris menatap Sehun yang nampak sayu sebelum anggukan didapatnya dari Sehun.

Suara Sehun tidak terdengar namun isakan kecil masuk kedalam gendang telinga Kris begitu pula bahu Kris yang terasa sakit karena Sehun mencengkramnya kuat dan pasti meninggalkan bekas.

"ssstt mianhae ne" ucap Kris ketika melihat Sehun menitihkan air mata dan berusaha menahan isakannya, 'pasti sangat sakit. Ini pertama kali baginya dan ternyata milik Sehun sangat sempti' batin Kris merasa bersalah dan kasihan kepada Sehun yang sepertinya menahan rasa sakitnya

"hiks sakit Kris" isak Sehun pelan dan Kris berusaha untuk membantu Sehun menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Namja itu mencium lembut bibir Sehun dan berusaha tidak langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya.

"aah~~~" desah Sehun ketika Kris melepas pagutan mereka dan mencoba menggerakkan kejantannya. Pada awalnya Sehun meringis nyeri namun setelah orgasme keduanya Sehun mulai merasakan nikmat.

"aakh.. aah... Krishh aah..." desah Sehun ketika intensitas penyatuan mereka semakin panas dan tidak hanya bagian bawahnya tetapi Kris menyentuh seluruh titik sensitifnya membuatnya kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan itu.

"KKKRIIIISSSSSS / SSEEHHUUNNN" desahan puncak kenikmatan mereka adalah akhir dari permainan itu. Setidaknya itu menurut Sehun yang sama sekali kehabisan tenaga. Namun itu berbeda dengan Kris yang kini melakukan posisi doggy style dan Sehun sebagai istri hanya bisa pasrah dengan tingkat nafsu Kris yang baru Sehun tahu bahwa namja jenius yang dingin itu ternyata mesum. Bahkan mereka melakukannya sampai pagi menjelang hingga akhirnya mereka terlelap dengan sendirinya setelah beberapa ronde mereka lalui.

Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi dan Kris tahu bahwa penerbangannya telah lewat, namun seakan tak peduli dengan keluarganya di Seoul. Kini Kris masih asik menikmati wajah Sehun yang masih terlihat kelelahan itu. Sebuah senyum tersemat diwajah Kris yang sudah tampak segar itu.

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah menahan nyeri tidak hanya dibagian bawahnya tetapi juga seluruh tubuhnya menjadi pegal.

"selamat pagi" ucap Kris sambil merapikan poni Sehun yang menutup dahinya dan mengecupnya lembut

"eugh.. appo" ringis Sehun ketika berusaha mengubah posisinya

"sst jangan banyak bergerak dulu hmm aku tahu mm i-itu pa-pasti terasa sakit kan?" tanya Kris dengan wajah gugup membuat Sehun merona hebat mengingat pergulatan mereka semalam

"a-aku mau mandi" ucap Sehun yang berusaha mengubah posisinya walau harus menggigit bibirnya karena menahan nyeri

"aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, ayo aku bantu" ucap Kris yang menggendong Sehun menuju kamar mandi.

Dapat terlihat tubuh Sehun yang penuh dengan kissmark Kris bahkan sampai pada pada Sehun, dan tentu saja itu membuat Kris kembali menahan nafsunya. Kris mendudukan Sehun didalam bathup yang berisi air hangat. Dapat Kris dengan Sehun mendesis menahan nyeri.

"eugh.. aah..." desah Sehun yang tanpa sengaja keluar ketika Kris membersihkan bagian bawahnya dan tentu hal itu merupakan sebuah kesalahan karena Kris kembali menyerangnya hingga untuk kesekian kalinya mereka mendesah bersama, saling menyebutkan nama pasangan ketika mencapai puncaknya.

"K-Kris ah-ku lelah" ucap Sehun dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya semuanya gelap.

"saranghae Wu Sehun" ucap Kris yang menyadari jika Sehun terlelap kemudian mengecup bibir yang menjadi candunya sebelum menyusul Sehun kealam mimpi.

Incheon – Seoul

"ck kemana mereka kenapa belum tiba juga?" gerutu Ny. Wu sambil berjalan mondar mandir

"tenanglah yeobo mungkin sebentar lagi mereka keluar" ucap Tuan Wu

"eum.. appa eomma paman sepertinya kita lebih baik pulang saja" ucap Taeyong yang memang wajah canggung

"wae?" tanya mereka bersamaan membuat Taeyong mengkeret

"hmm.. Kris Hyung bilang jika mereka ketinggalan pesawat karena kesiangan" ucap Taeyong cepat sebelum berlari lebih dahulu menuju parkiran dan tentu saja Ny. Wu bersiap mengejarnya jika ponselnya tidak bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah gambar yang membuatnya sangat histeris.

"sepertinya kita akan mempunyai cucu" ucapnya yang kemudian melangkah riang menuju parkiran meninggalan Tuan Wu dan Oh dengan wajah bingungnya.

END

Hello ^^

Ini cerita memang 90% diambil dari Naughty Kiss Ep 15 jadi jangan heran jika ada kata-kata yang sama hehe

Disini saya ingin mengatakan bahwa sepertinya saya akan hiatus walau itu juga masih belum pasti. Dua ff saja juga akan saya beri keterangan hiatus karena writerblock dan juga kesibukan saya bekerja.

aah bolehkah promo? Ahahahahaha

apa diantara kalian pecinta doll EXO? Jika iya berarti kita sama ^^

apa kalian punya akun doll? Jika punya tolong follow akun doll saya di IG mydollexo

jika kalian masih baru dan belum mengerti tentang per-doll-an bisa langsung DM di akun itu hehehehe

aah iya untuk ff ini sebenarnya saya ingin memberikan sequel tetapi itu tergantung dengan kalian ^^

jika kalian berminat silahkan untuk review dan sampaikan kritik saran sebagai masukan untuk saya ^^

terima kasih selalu mendukung saya ^^

salam cinta dari ranah Sehun uke shipper ^^

nb : disini tidak ada edit jadi maafkan jika ada banyak typo saya mengerjakannya hanya 2 jam ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel of Honeymoon

Cast : Wu Yi Fan, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Hyuna, etc

Genre : Romance, Family, Gaje, etc

WARN! GS! KRISHUN! SEHUN UKE! WUWU COUPLE!

... sequel ...

3 tahun kemudian

"aah hahh ahh Krhiisshh aahh"

"I love you Sehun"

"I-I'm aah aah K-Krisshh..."

"KRIISHH/SEHUNNHH"

Kris menatap wajah Sehun yang nampak lelah sembari mengatur nafasnya setelah pelepasan mereka berdua. Ini tahun keempat mereka menikah dan entah bagaimana keajaiban itu datang. Sehun yang dulu gadis dengan kecerdasan dibawah rata-rata kini berubah menjadi sosok yang cerdas walau masih saja ceroboh seperti biasanya. Pendidikan keperawatan Sehun selesai tepat waktu, sedang Kris sudah bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis bedah. Sehun mempunyai sebuah cafe yang digandrungi oleh semua kalangan, baik itu anak-anak, remaja, maupun orang dewasa. Dicafe tersebut Sehun menyalurkan hobi memasaknya dan juga meracik minuman seperti coklat atau kopi.

Daum cafe merupakan cafe terkenal dengan olahan manisnya juga aroma pekat kopi yang sangat kental. Disana ada Xiumin dan Chen yang bekerja sebagai barista peracik minuman, ada Kyungsoo dan Lay yang bekerja sebagai koki, ada Baekhyun yang bekerja sebagai kasir dan beberapa pelayan yang membantu mereka. Ya cafe Sehun cukup besar dan berlantai dua, dengan area anak-anak berada dilantai satu disamping sebuah taman yang sengaja dibangun disana. Cafe ini berdiri setengah tahun lalu setelah Sehun merengek pada Kris karena sejak setahun lalu Kris meminta Sehun untuk berhenti bekerja. Orang tua mereka menginginkan seorang cucu tetapi karena kesibukan Kris dan Sehun dulu mereka menundanya, namun setelah selesai menempuh pendidikan mereka jauh lebih sibuk, oleh sebab itu Sehun mengalah untuk berhenti bekerja dan menjadi istri yang baik. Dikarenakan Kris yang seorang dokter spesialis bedah andalan Seoul International Hospital, jadwal kerja Kris menjadi tak tentu, terkadang Kris akan pulang dua sampai empat hari jika ada beberapa pasien yang harus ditangani, atau yang paling parah adalah Kris yang bahkan pernah satu minggu bekerja full bahkan hanya memberi kabar pada Sehun sekali dalam beberapa hari. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun merengek dan meminta untuk membuka usaha demi menyalurkan hobi memasaknya.

Cerita tentang Sehun yang tidak bisa memasak diawal pernikahan mereka pun terbantahkan kini, sahabat Sehun Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun menjadi terkagum-kagum melihat keahlian memasak Sehun saat ini, walau terkadang kedua orang itu harus was-was mengingat Sehun selalu melakukan hal ceroboh yang tidak berubah semenjak sekolah itu. Sehun selain benar-benar melaksanakan janjinya untuk bisa memasak, oleh karena itu Sehun meminta Kyungsoo untuk memanggil Lay yang adalah sepupu Kyungsoo yang bisa memasak, juga Xiumin salah satu murid ayahnya untuk mengajarinya untuk menarik kopi, dan hasilnya Daum cafe menjadi cafe terkenal dalam waktu setengah tahun. Ada Chanyeol, sahabat Kris yang merupakan kekasih dari Baekhyun yang menjadi pembuat sekaligus admin dari situs cafe ini bernama dimana disana seseorang atau sekelompok orang bisa menjual sebuah produk yang biasanya hanya dijual di Korea atau di cafe tersebut, bisa dibilang merupakan barang langka produk cafe ini.

Seperti itulah hidup mereka selama tiga tahun ini, hanya saja jika ada seseorang yang berubah, maka ada seseorang pula yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Sebut saja Kris Wu yang sama sekali tidak berubah terkecuali tingkat kecerdasannya yang semakin bertambah, bahkan Kris mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studynya di Kanada, namun namja itu menolak dengan alasan belum berminat melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Tentu saja seseorang yang jenius seperti Kris mempunyai kesempatan yang banyak untuk mendapat beasiswa, itu yang membuat Sehun terkadang memarahi Kris jika ada kesempatan emas seperti itu namun disia-siakan, yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi Kris dengan datar.

... sequel ...

Sinar matahari pagi menyintip dibalik celah gorden yang terbuka, membuat seorang namja yang tengah memeluk seorang yeoja itu merasa terusik dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada. Ada sebuah gerakan pelan dipelukannya membuat Kris –namja itu- melirik kearah Sehun –yeoja itu- dengan sebuah senyum tipis diwajahnya. Diusapkan tanganya pada wajah Sehun yang nampak sekali terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat. Dengan perlahan Kris beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan kehangatan mereka berdua untuk kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang melelahkan di hari senin pagi ini.

"eungh.." lenguh Sehun beberapa menit setelah Kris memasuki kamar mandi mereka, "ugh.." Sehun merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing dengan rasa mual diperut walau tidak terlalu. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Sehun berusaha mengambil salah satu pakaian yang berserakan didekatnya. Sebuah kemeja maroon milik Kris kenakannya, dan sedikit menggelung rambutnya asal sebelum membereskan kamar mereka yang berantakan karena kegiatan mereka semalam, tak lupa Sehun menyiapkan baju untuk Kris mengingat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 dan itu artinya Sehun terlambat untuk bangun. Sejak dua tahun lalu Sehun sudah terbiasa bangun pukul 5 pagi dan ini Sehun sudah terlambat dua jam.

"ugh.." kembali Sehun merasakan pusing dan mual, membuat yeoja itu berpegangan pada pinggiran meja makan.

GREP

"gwaenchana?" tanya Kris yang sudah rapi terkecuali dasi yang belum dipasangnya, tangan Kris melingkar dipinggang Sehun berusaha menopang tubuh Sehun yang hampir ambruk

"gwaenchana. Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah. Cafe sangat ramai dimusim dingin ini" jawab Sehun yang mencoba tersenyum walau pusing dikepala semakin mendera

"duduk saja dan biarkan aku memasak pagi ini" ucap Kris yang diangguki Sehun karena sudah tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya yang lemas

Selama sarapan Kris memperhatikan Sehun yang makan hanya beberapa suap dan susu yang masih tersisa setengah gelas, selanjutnya Sehun nampak memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun apa tidak apa-apa kau ku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kris ketika berpamitan ingin berangkat kerumah sakit

"um.. gwaenchana. Hari ini aku hanya akan tidur" jawab Sehun dengan cengirannya

"dasar kau ini.. hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu dan minum vitamin mu" ucap Kris karena masih khawatir dengan wajah Sehun yang sedikit pucat. Memang tidak terlalu kentara karena mereka berdua memiliki kulit putih walau kulit Sehun lebih putih lagi dibanding kulit Kris yang putih.

"jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun kali ini dengan senyum manis

CUP

"akan aku usahakan untuk tidak menginap dirumah sakit lagi" ucap Kris setelah mengecup bibir dan kening Sehun

Setelah Kris benar-benar pergi dari rumah mereka, Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perut yang baru masuk sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Tubuh Sehun sangatlah lemas, namun Sehun masih dapat berjalan pelan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk berendam. Cara itu biasanya Sehun gunakan ketika dirinya lelah atau gejala masuk angin seperti yang dirasakannya hari ini. Kesibukan cafe membuatnya kelelahan ditambah semalam Kris meminta jatah empat hari yang terlewatkan karena namja itu bermalam dirumah sakit.

Satu hari berlalu dan keadaan Sehun semakin parah, dirinya bahkan hanya bisa berbaring dikamar dengan sebuah ponsel digenggamnya. Ponsel itu baru saja digunakan untuk membalas pesan dari suaminya yang meminta maaf karena kemarin tidak sempat memberitahu jika dirinya tidak bisa pulang karena ada dua operasi dadakan.

... sequel ...

Kris tengah berjalan dengan sebuah tangan ditempelkan ketelinga dan mengacuhkan segala sapaan dari sesama dokter maupun perawat dan pasien yang lewat. Wajah Kris memang nampak lelah karena seharian tidak tidur namun jika diteliti lagi, raut wajah khawatirlah yang menjadi dominasi ekspresi wajah Kris yang datar itu.

PLUK

Sebuah tepukan dibahunya membuat Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel kearah belakang tubuhnya. Ada sosok namja dengan senyum malaikat yang menyodorkan Kris segelas vanila latte pada Kris.

"gomawo" jawab Kris singkat yang kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya

"ada apa Kris? Kau tampak ditak konsentrasi hari ini" tanya sosok tadi

"Sehun tidak mengangkat telepon ku" jawab Kris yang masih mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara operator. "dan kini ponselnya tidak aktif" erang Kris

"mungkin dicafe sedang ramai Kris" ucap Suho, sosok tadi yang merupakan dokter spesialis kandungan, salah satu sahabat Kris sejak kecil hingga perguruan tinggi.

"terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, wajahnya sedikit pucat. Dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan profesor Jung untuk melakukan operasi bersamanya setelah operasi ku selesai" ucap Kris dengan nada kesal dan bersalah

"kau memang tidak berubah sejak dulu Kris, bahkan setelah kau menikah" ucap Suho yang mungkin bisa saja sebagai sindiran

"apa aku memang seperti itu Suho-ya?" tanya Kris dengan wajah bersalah, membuat Suho menghela nafas

"sekalipun kau dokter, kau seharusnya bisa tetap membagi waktu mu dengan keluarga. Kyungsoo memberi tahu ku jika Sehun kemarin sama sekali tidak ke cafe dan bahkan tidak menjawab semua pesan dan telepon dari mereka" jelas Suho, "sebaiknya kau pulang saat ini dan ijin saja hari ini, kau tidak ada operasi besar kan hari ini?" saran dan tanya Suho membuat Kris mengerang tertahan

"aku ada operasi besar, istri dari perdana menteri bersama dengan Profesor Kang" jawab Kris sembari mengumpat tertahan

"jam berapa operasinya? Apa memakan waktu lama?" tanya Suho dengan wajah prihatin

"mungkin aku tidak sempat makan malam dirumah" jawaban Kris menggambar operasi yang dimaksud dan Suho hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Kris, pertanda dukungan dan keprihatinan pada nasib dari sahabatnya yang jenius ini.

Wu's house

Mari kita menelisik rumah dari Kris dan Sehun yang nampak reman-remang cenderung gelap, dengan suasana yang amat sangat sepi. Rumah bergaya minimalis tingkat dua ini nampak seperti tak berpenghuni dan ini membuat sang kepala keluarga yang baru saja pulang menyengritkan dahinya.

"Sehunnie" panggil Kris setelah meletakan jas dokter dan tas kerjanya. Hari ini Kris langsung pulang dari rumah sakit tanpa melepas jas dokter yang biasa ditinggalkannya di ruang kerjanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam lebih dan Kris berpikir bahwa Sehunnya sedang tertidur. Namja tampan itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut dimana terdapat dua buah kamar yang berada diarah kanan setelah tangga dan kiri setelah tangga.

Ceklek

"Sehun?" tanya Kris sembari mencari saklar lampu setelah memasuki kamar diarah kanan setelah tangga

Klik

Dapat Kris lihat bahwa Sehun tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya seperti kepompong, sejenak itu membuat Kris tersenyum tipis sampai akhirnya namja itu menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun!" pekik Kris ketika mendapati istrinya dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dalam hal ini wajah yang sangat pucar dengan rambut basah yang mungkin karena keringat, "S-Sehun kau mendengar ku?" panggil Kris sembari menepuk pelan pipi yeoja itu, "kenapa kau snagat dingin?" tanya Kris lagi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kerutan di dahi Sehun.

Kris mulai memeriksa Sehun dengan stetoskop cadangan yang ada dirumahnya, detak jantung Sehun lambat dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal.

"Sehun Wu Sehun kau mendengar ku?" panggil Kris sekali lagi, memeriksa mata yeoja itu dengan sebuah senter kecil.

"K-Kris" panggil Sehun sangat pelan dan lemah, dengan tenaganya menggenggam tangan Kris yang paling dekat, kemudian meremasnya sebelum akhirnya melemah.

"Sehun Wu Sehun apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya Kris lagi yang kali ini dengan nada frustasi

Kris menyibak selimut tebal yang digunakan Sehun untuk bergelung ketika akan menggendong yeoja itu untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Dahi Kris menyengrit ketika Sehun masih mengenakan kemejanya dan wajahnya bertambah panik ketika melihat darah yang berada di sprei baby blue kamar itu. Jika dugaan Kris benar maka ini mungkin menjadi berbahaya bagi keduanya, maka dari itu kesadaran Kris berjalan dan dengan tergesa-gesa membawa Sehun menuju mobil untuk ke rumah sakit.

Bagi Kris perjalanan dua puluh menit ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja seperti dua puluh sekalipun Kris tengah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namja itu membuat gaduh unit gawat darurat ketika sampai dirumah sakit, dan sangat beruntung bagi Kris bertemu dengan Suho yang ingin pulang.

"Suho-ya tolong periksa Sehun palli!" ucap Kris dengan nada panik dan memohon. Sangat bukan Kris sekali batin Suho, namun melihat penampilan Kris yang berantakan dan bercak darah di kemeja putih Kris, Suho dapat menyimpulkan terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun dan itu bersangkutan dengannya. Hell! Suho tidak bodoh untuk tahu sifat Kris yang diam-diam sangat over protektif pada Sehun. Alasan Sehun dilarang bekerja, karena ada profesor muda yang ada di unit gawat darurat tempat Sehun bertugas dulu yang jatuh hati pada Sehun, bahkan Profesor Lee sudah mengincar Sehun sejak mengajar di jurusan Sehun dulu.

"sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Suho sembari berjalan menuju salah satu bilik di ruang gawat darurat

"molla" jawab Kris dengan nada kacau membuat Suho menghela nafas

"dokter, pasien mengalami pendarahan dan jika tidak dihentikan saat ini akan sangat berbahaya bag-"

"Kris kau tunggu disini" ucap Suho memotong penjelasan dari salah satu suster yang ikut menangani Sehun, "berdoalah semoga semua baik-baik saja" lanjut Suho sebelum melipat kemejanya sampai dengan siku dan memasuki bilik dimana Sehun berada.

Hampir 45 menit Suho didalam untuk menangani Sehun, dan Kris tengah berdoa sekaligus merutuk kebodohan yang tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah mengandung. Kris memang bukan dokter kandungan tetapi Kris adalah seorang dokter, yang dengan otak jeniusnya pasti bisa membedakan mana yeoja yang tengah mengandung dan mana yang tidak dalam sekali lihat saja.

'pantas Sehun terlihat kelelahan ketika pelepasan pertama' batin yang kemudian mengumpat karena malah melanjutkan kegiatan mereka beberapa ronde dan paginya Kris juga tidak menyadari keadaan Sehun.

"Kris" panggil Suho membuat Kris menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan

"bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa hasil pemeriksaannya?" tanya Kris dengan harap cemas

TUK

"yak! Kenapa memukul ku?" kesal Kris

"kemana otak jenius mu itu sampai hal seperti ini saja tidak bisa kau tebak!" omel Suho, "kau tahu Sehun mengalami pendarahan dan hampir saja itu membunuh calon bayi kalian! Keadaan Sehun sangatlah lemah, kandungannya berusia enam minggu dan kau tahu jika pada trimester pertama tidak boleh melakukan hubungan intim! Dan kau melakukannya setelah itu meninggalkan Sehun untuk bekerja, apa kau benar-benar Wu Yi Fan yang ku kenal Kris? Astaga tahan Suho tahan, memang sahabat mu ini sangat tidak peka masalah cinta dan wanita" gerutu Suho diakhir setelah mengomel pada Kris panjang lebar

"e-enam minggu?" gumam Kris yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho, "S-Sehun tengah mengandung enam minggu?" tanya Kris lagi dengan kedua tangan memegang bahu Suho erat, meminta kepastian sekali lagi

"lepas!" ucap Suho yang masih kesal dengan kelambatan Kris

"Suho jawab Sehun mengandung? Dia mengandung anak ku? Sudah enam minggu?" tanya Kris dengan raut bahagia dan terkejut

"pabbo!" umpat Suho dengan wajah kesalnya, "tentu saja Sehun mengandung anak mu! Tidak mungkin dia mengandung anak profesor Lee kan? Kau mengurungnya selama satu tahun" lanjut Suho yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan unit gawat darurat

"ya! Ya! Kau ingin kemana Suho? Bagaimana dengan istri ku?" panggil Kris karena Suho beranjak dari depan bilik dimana Sehun ditangani tadi

"astaga Wu Yi Fan! Dimana otak jenius mu itu kau buang?" geram Suho yang mengundang perhatian beberapa suster dan pasien disekitar mereka, "kau tidak melihat mereka sudah memindahkan Sehun ke ruangan lain?" ini dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kris dan Suho sudah melepaskan aura hitamnya melihat sahabatnya yang benar-benar tidak peka, "ikut aku!" desis Suho sembari menjewer telinga Kris menuju lift.

-VIP 03-

"tunggu disini dan jangan macam-macam" ancam Suho ketika membawa Kris ke ruang rawat Sehun. Namja itu mengusap telinganya yang memerah karena jeweran Suho, dan mulai menatap sekeliling ruang rawat yang berdesign mewah, sebelum matanya jatuh pada Sehun yang tengah terbaring dengan dua buah infus di tangan kirinya dan alat bantu pernafasan. Kris baru melangkah kakinya mendekat sebelum pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan Suho yang muncul membawa sebuah map yang Kris duga sebagai hasil pemeriksanaan Sehun.

"Kris duduklah kita harus bicara" ucap Suho dengan nada serius membuat jantung Kris yang sudah tenang kembali berpacu kencang.

"kau harus menjaga Sehun dengan ekstra karena kandungannya yang rentan, Sehun tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan beraktifitas berat. Ada baiknya kau menyewa asisten rumah tangga untuk menjaga Sehun dirumah, setidaknya dia bisa membersihkan rumah dan bisa menghubungi mu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Dan kau jangan melakukan hubungan intim sampai pada pertengahan trimester kedua karena kandungan Sehun memang lemah" jelas Suho, "ini resep vitamin untuk Sehun dan Sehun harus bedrest selama seminggu dirumah sakit juga dirumah" tambah Suho sembari menyerahkan map yang dibawanya tadi

"apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir yang kentara

"aku yakin Sehun yeoja kuat dan mereka pasti baik-baik saja" jawab Suho berusaha menenangkan Kris, "pulanglah dan ambil beberapa pakaian, aku akan menjaga Sehun disini" usul Suho yang dijawab ragu oleh Kris sambil memandang Sehun yang tengah terbaring.

... sequel ...

Tiga minggu berlalu kini kandungan Sehun memasuki minggu ke sembilan yang artinya mulai mulai muncul buncitan diperut ratanya itu. Kris sangat sangat menjaga Sehun bahkan kini Kris mengutamakan Sehun agar kejadian tiga minggu lalu tidak berualang. Bukan berarti Kris menelantarkan pasiennya, hanya saja Kris akan bekerja dari pukul 8 sampai dengan pukul 4 sore dan tidak menginap dirumah sakit, terkecuali ada hal mendesak dengan pasiennya atau dokter yang membutuhkan bantuannya baru Kris akan kembali ke rumah sakit dan pulang terlambat. Kris menuruti saran Suho, dan memperkerjakan pasangan suami istri yang menjadi asisten rumah tangganya dan supir untuk Sehun.

Kini mereka tengah bergelung dibawah selimut ditengah cuaca yang dingin pada hari sabtu malam ini. Sehun nampak sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Kris dan sesekali menggesekkan hidungnya pada leher Kris.

"kau sangat manja semenjak mengandung" ucap Kris dengan senyum simpul

"dan kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari ku sejak aku mengandung" jawab Sehun yang kemudian mempererat pelukannya pada Kris

"apa kita berdua tengah mengidam?" tanya Kris

"kau kan jenius apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" tanya Sehun balik

"Sehun kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kris dengan tangan mengelus perut Sehun yang sedikit buncit

"aku ingin ramen" jawab Sehun yang mulai melepas pelukannya dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk bersandar headbed yang diikuti Kris

"mungkin berjalan-jalan berdua tidak buruk" jawab Kris

"bertiga daddy" ucap Sehun dengan eyesmilnya

"aku mencintai kalian" bisik Kris yang sebelum bersiap

Drrt.. drrtt..

"yeoboseyo?" ucap Kris ketika ponselnya bergetar

"..."

"oke" jawab Kris yang kemudian mematikan ponselnya

"Sehun maaf seperti-"

"gwaenchana, kita bisa pergi besok" ucap Sehun yang beranja dari ranjang mereka dan mempersiapkan keperluan Kris. Sehun tahu jika itu adalah panggilan dari rumah sakit, mungkin salah satu pasien Kris atau mungkin dokter lain yang membutuhkan bantuan Kris.

SRET

Kris menarik Sehun lembut ketika Sehun tengah memilih baju hangat untuknya. Memeluknya lembut dan mengecup bibir pink tipis Sehun yang menjadi candunya.

"eungh.." lenguh Sehun ketika Kris melumat bibirnya dalam, "K-Krish kau aah harus eumh kerumah s-sakit" desah Sehun tertahan ketika Kris membuat karya di leher dan bahu Sehun yang diekspos oleh Kris. Fyi. Sehun tengah memakai kemeja milik Kris.

"aku mencintai kalian" bisik Kris sebelum bersiap

Tak berapa lama Kris bersiap, Sehun pun juga bersiap dengan sebuah skiny jeans hitam dengan beberapa robekan kecil dibeberapa bagian celana juga kemeja putih bertulis angka 94 dibelakang, rambutnya diikat tinggi dengan poni tertata rapi. Hmm.. Kris yang melihatnya mengakui jika Sehun tidak terlihat seperti seorang istri yang tengah mengandung hampir tiga bulan itu.

"Sehun kenapa kau berganti pakaian?" tanya Kris dengan menaikan alisnya sebelah

"aku ingin ikut ke rumah sakit, disana kita bisa memakan ramen bersama" jawab Sehun acuh yang sibuk memasukan keperluan Kris ditas kerja Kris dan beberapa keperluannya di tas kecil miliknya.

"kau istirahat saja dirumah. Rumah sakit tidak baik untuk mu dan kandungan mu, dan lagi kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah" ucap Kris sambil mengambil alih tas kerjanya

"aku bosan Kris, selama ini hanya berada dirumah. Dan lagi aku rindu suasana rumah sakit. Aku berjanji tidak akan keluar dari ruang kerja mu dan hanya akan tidur disana" ucap Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya membuat Kris menghela nafas lelah

"dasar keras kepala" ucap Kris yang kemudian pergi beranjak diikuti Sehun yang mengikutinya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

.

Suasana rumah sakit dini hari ini menjadi berbeda ketika seorang dokter yang biasa dipanggil ice prince dirumah sakit ini berjalan dengan seorang yeoja yang tersenyum ramah disampingnya, mengundang tanya dari para perawat dan dokter yang baru bekerja disana karena sistem roling yang dilakukan disetiap rumah sakit di Seoul.

"tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. Kau boleh memesan makanan apapun tetapi pastikan ruangan ini bersih seperti sedia kala" titah Kris yang diangguki Sehun layaknya puppy yang menurut kepada majikanya, "aku akan segera kembali" ucap Kris, mengecup dahi Sehun sebelum pergi memeriksa pasien.

Sepeninggalan Kris, Sehun menelpon kedai ramen yang buka 24 jam dan bisa melakukan delivery order, tidak hanya itu Sehun memesan spicy chicken dan sushi juga matcha sebagai menu makan dini hari ala Sehun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi ketika Kris kembali menuju ruangannya dan menemukan ruangannya bersih sama seperti semula dan juga melihat Sehun tidur meringkuk di ranjang yang disediakan rumah sakit untuk dokter yang bekerja agar bisa beristirahat dengan maksimal. Ada dua buah kotak sushi disana dengan sebuah kopi yang berada ditermos berbentuk gelas yang tertutup rapat. Seulas senyum tersemat diwajah Kris melihat Sehun yang tertidur lelap, dengan perlahan Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun dan membetulkan selimut yang tidak dipakai sepenuhnya oleh Sehun.

"saranghae Wu Sehun" bisik Kris sambil mengecup bibir Sehun singkat, "little Wu jaga mommy mu ne dan jangan nakal disana. Daddy menyayangi mu baby" bisik Kris didepan perut Sehun yang tertutup selimut.

... sequel ...

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hello, saya kembali karena gemes sama soalnya bagi Krishun shipper hanya bisa delulu delala (mending ngaku delulu delala dah daripada dikatain : kan sakitnya tuh di pikiran). Jadi semua ini merupakan sequel dari Honeymoon (udah kelihatan author dari judulnya #plak). Aku buat sequel karena haus akan belaian #eeh haus akan moment KrisHun yang.. yah kalian tahulah udah crack couple, yang satu juga mantan, jauh banget lagi di China, jadi ya begitu lah bener-bener delulu delala dah saya. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang mau aku bikin sequel Cuma belum ketemu feel yang tepat, mumpung ada bacaan yang bikin inspirasi ini bangkit jadinya ya nulis sequel untuk ff Honeymoon.

Sekali lagi, saya post di dua tempat FFN dan Wattpad, namun dengan name berbeda. Jika di FFN saya menggunakan exolweareone9400, maka di Wattpad saya menggunakan WuXun3 atau Wu Shi Xun.

Fakta untuk sequel ini sebenarnya mau dibuat oneshoot karena gak mungkin kerja dua ff sekaligus tetapi akan terlalu panjang karena saya mau menyiksa Kris dengan masa ngidam Sehun yang amazing sekali. Jadi apa ada yang berminat untuk chap satu ini? Mungkin hanya saya buat dua atau tiga chap saja ^^

Dan mohon untuk reviewnya ne ^^

Jangan lupa kunjungiw wattpad saya kkk...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 2 : Sehun atau Kris yang ngidam?

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun yang terbangun karena suara berisik yang ada di lorong rumah sakit. Ingatkan jika Sehun ikut Kris ke rumah sakit? Yeoja itu melihat Kris tidak berada disampingnya dan sepertinya jiwa wanita yang tengah mengandung –read : ngidam- itu bangkit.

"Kris..." panggil Sehun lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Sehun berjalan dengan wajah menggemaskan karena baru bangun tidur, kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca bahkan sudah mulai membuat sungai kecil yang mengaliri pipi Sehun diawal musim dingin ini.

"Sehunnie waeyo?" tanya seorang dokter bernamtag Choi Minho

"huks oppa huuuuuuwwweeeee" tangisan keras Sehun yang pertama kali menjawab pertanyaan Minho, membuat sang dokter muda itu panik bukan main. Hell! Mereka berada ditengah-tengah pusat informasi jadi bisa dipastikan mereka menjadi pusat tontonan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"sstt Sehunnie jangan memangis ssttt diam ne anak manis" bujuk Minho melihat banyaknya orang yang menatapnya sinis dan suara-suara sumbang terdengar, "Sehunnie kaja oppa belikan bubble tea, eotte?" tanya Minho yang membuat Sehun seketika terdiam, namun sepertinya itu bukan hal baik karena Sehun malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Sehun Minho hyung" suara seseorang memanggil mereka membuat keduanya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kris tengah menatap mereka –hanya kepada Minho- dengan tajam –hanya kepada Minho-

BRUK

"huks Kris huks huks" tangis Sehun teredam oleh dada Sehun karena yeoja itu langsung memeluk namja tinggi itu dengan erat, membuat Kris yang tadi melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Minho, menjadi sebuah tatapan dengan tanda tanya besar

"Sehun ada apa?" tanya Kris sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun yang begitu erat, "ada apa? Suara mu tidak terdengar" ucap Kris sedikit kesal

"huks huks aku merindukan mu huks huks" jawab Sehun dengan sesegukan, wajahnya sudah memerah karena menangis, pakaiannya sedikit berantakan, dan-

"apa kau lupa cara memakai alas kaki?" tanya Kris melihat Sehun yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki dan dicuaca dingin ini pasti berefek pada kesehatannya nanti

"huks huks aku huks hanya merindukan mu huks huks apa aku salah huuuuhuuuu" Sehun kembali menangis, dengan kedua tangan yang menutup matanya, membuat Kris menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

GREP

"uljima ne. Kajja kembali keruangan ku" ucap Kris sembari menggendong Sehun ala bridal dengan Sehun yang memeluk erat leher Kris dan masih menangis pelan

Sesampainya diruangan Kris, Sehun langsung mendapat ceramah dari Kris karena kecerobohannya tidak mengenakan alas kaki, dan lagi disamping itu Kris tidak suka melihat Sehun berdekatan dengan namja lain.

"Kris duduklah kau pasti lelah" ucap Sehun yang sudah mereda tangisnya

"Se-Sehun ini dirumah sakit bag-"

"kau sudah mandi belum?" potong Sehun sembari mengendus-endus bahu dan leher Kris, lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Kris, membuat namja itu menggeram tertahan, "hmm.. wangi" puji Sehun yang asik dengan kegiatan barunya, tidak sadar jika ada naga yang perlahan bangun dari tidurnya

"Sehun sebaiknya kita pulang" ucap Kris memaksa memisahkan tubuh Sehun yang menempel erat padanya

"tapi aku lapar" rengek Sehun

"aku sudah meminta ahjuma untuk membuatkan kita makanan" ucap Kris sembari membenarkan posisi Sehun, memakaikan sepatu dan membereskan tasnya sebelum keluar ruangan.

... sequel ...

"engh.. Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris dengan suara seraknya ketika merasa ada benda kenual basah dilehernya dan juga gerakan pelan disampingnya

"hmm.. kau harum Kris. Jangan mandi ya biar seperti ini" jawab Sehun yang mencium dan menyusakkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Kris

"Sehun jangan seperti ini kau membuatnya terbangun nanti" ucap Kris setelah mengumpulkan nyawanya dan berusaha menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Sehun.

"ish daddy tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mommy dan baby?" tanya Sehun denagn nada kesal dan langsung membalikkan badannya tanda merajuk

GREP

"bukan itu aku hanya tidak ingin membahayakan kalian seperti apa yang disampaikan Suho" ucap Kris sembari memeluk Sehun dari belakang, "sudah ya lebih baik kita tidur aku lelah sekali" ucap Kris yang kemudian diangguki Sehun pelan.

.

Pagi hari ini suasana berubah karena Kris tidak menemukan Sehun berada dipelukannya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya semenjak Sehun mengandung. Dengan mata setengah terpejam Kris mencari Sehun yang ternyata tengah berada didapur untuk memasak sarapan mereka.

GREP

"kau tahu kan Suho tidak mengijinkan mu untuk melakukan hal-hal berat" gumam Kris sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun

"ish! Sana mandi kau bau!" kesal Sehun yang berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kris

"bukannya semalam kau yang meminta ku agar tidak mandi hem? Bau ku harum" jawab Kris yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar

"tidak kau bau Kris dan kau bisa mencemari masakan ku" ucap Sehun dengan galak

"iya baik aku mandi" balas Kris yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

skip

Sore hari menjelang dan Kris masih berkutat dengan beberapa pasien dirumah sakit, membuatnya harus menerima amukan Sehun karena membatalkan acara mereka untuk melihat-lihat baju untuk baby mereka. Usia kandungan Sehun memang masih berada di trimester pertama tetapi sepertinya mereka memang mempersiapkan segalanya untuk calon penerus keluarga itu.

"ugh kapan aku pulang?" lirih Kris yang merasa tubuhnya lelah

Tok tok tok

"masuk" jawab Kris ketika mendengar suara ketukan, dan muncul Suho yang membawa dua cup yang diyakininya kopi dan mungkin sebuah kotak ayam pedas

"muka mu lesu sekali ada apa?" tanya Suho sembari meletakkan bawaannya di meja tamu ruangan Kris

"molla hanya merasa lelah" jawab Kris yang tanpa sadar malah mengelus perutnya

"kau lapar?" tanya Suho melihat sahabatnya ini sedikit bertingkah aneh

"aku ingin Sehun" jawab Kris asal dan melahirkan kikikan dari Suho

"aku rasa kau ikut mengidam Kris" ucap Suho sembari tertawa pelan

"MWO?" pekik Kris tak percaya

"aah sepertinya kalian ini sama-sama mengidam kkk..." ucap Suho yang tidak bisa berhenti terkekeh ketika membayangkan Kris yang tengah mengidam. "aku sarankan kau mengambil cuti, kasihan Sehun dia butuh refreshing" saran Suho tiba-tiba membuat Kris menyengritkan alisnya tak mengerti "hahh.. kapan kau akan peka Kris?" tanya Suho yang malah ditanggapi Kris dengan cuek.

"Kris dengarkan kau" ucap Suho yang mulai serius itu terlihat dari gerakan tubuhnya. "wanita hamil itu mengalami beberapa kesulitan pada tubuh dan kebiasaannya Kris, kau tidak bisa mengabaikan Sehun yang walau nampak dari luar baik-baik tetapi belum tentu dibelakang mu dia baik-baik saja. Morning sickness itu pasti terjadi, pusing dan lemas juga pasti sering merasakan kelelahan. Kau harus sering memperhatikan Sehun, Kris. Aku rasa Sehun tidak ingin kaukhawatir makanya dia diam saja atau memang baby kalian itu ingin berdekatan dengan mu, jadi selama bersamamu dia baik-baik saja." Jelas Suho panjang lebar

"haruskah aku mengambil cuti?" tanya Kris beberapa saat setelah mencerna semua yang dikatakan Suho

"aku rasa aman jika berpergian dengan pesawat tetapi jangan terlalu jauh karena kandungan Sehun lemah ingat! Mungkin Pulau Nami bisa menjadi alternatif kalian. Disana ada penginapan dan hotel, bebas kau ingin yang mana" usul Suho

"tapi bagaimana dengan pasien ku?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit frustasi

"kau bisa melemparkannya pada orang lain. Paling tidak seminggu kau disana bersama dengan Sehun. Aku kasihan padanya yang sepertinya kurang hiburan tetapi hanya diam saja seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri jika Sehun dulu merupakan yeoja cerobah yang akan mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya, bahkan itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Tapi sekarang Sehun lebih memilih diam dan memendamnya sendiri" terang Suho

"akan aku pikirkan nanti" jawab Kris final

"baiklah ini makanan dan minuman untuk mu" ucap Suho sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kris

... sequel ...

Nami Island

"woah I feel free" seru Sehun ketika menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau Nami ini

"kajja kita ke hotel" ajak Kris

"ke hotel? Aku ingin ke penginapan" ucap Sehun membayangkan sebuah drama yang terlintas di pikirannya

"aku sudah pesan hotel dan lagi di penginapan tidak bisa sehangat hotel. Jadi jangan membantah dan ikut saja" ucap Kris

"ish! menyebalkan" gerutu Sehun pelan dengan posisi tangan mengepal dan bergaya akan memukul Kris dari belakang, namun tersenyum ketika Kris memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

.

Nami Resort

"hahh.. bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan Kris? Daripada di hotel lebih baik di resort seperti ini" ucap Sehun ceria sedangkan Kris mendengus kesal sembari meletakkan koper mereka asal.

Kalian mau tahu bagaimana bisa mereka akhirnya memilih resort dibanding hotel?

 _Flashback_

 _Sesampainya di Nami hotel,atau lebih tepatnya di kamar mereka yang mempunyai latar pemandangan nami island itu. Sehun masih saja cemberut dan menggerutu bahkan Sehun merengek sejak mereka berada di loby hotel membuat Kris ingin mengarungi yeoja itu._

" _hiks Kris kenapa kau jahat hiks sekali" kini Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu sembari duduk dilantai dengan alas karpet bulu tebal_

" _Sehun! Duduk diatas!" bentak Kris yang sudah pusing dengan kelakukan Sehun sejak tadi_

" _huuuuwwwweeeee Kris jahat!" tangis Sehun semakin kencang, "lihat baby huks sepertinya daddy mu huks huks tidak menyanyangi mu huuuhuuuu hanya mommy yang tahu kau ingin apa huuuuhuuuu" ratap Sehun membuat Kris menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi_

 _Flashback off_

"Kris apa kau marah?" tanya Sehun melihat Kris kembali ke sifatnya dingin dan cuek

"aku lelah jadi diamlah" ucap Kris yang merebahkan dirinya diranjang king size.

Kris tidak bohong, dirinya benar-benar lelah karena harus bekerja lembur sebelum cuti selama seminggu ini diambilnya.

"mianhae Kris" lirih Sehun pelan sebelum mengecup Kris yang dikira sudah terlelap

Dengan perlahan Sehun menata koper mereka ke dalam sebuah lemari kecil disana, sesuai dengan urutan yang biasa dilakukannya di rumah. Setelah selesai dengan koper dan memasukkan tas mereka didalam lemari paling bawah, Sehun pun mulai berkeliling untuk melihat - lihat fasilitas resort yang bahkan lebih lengkap dari hotel.

Nami Restort merupakan resort terkenal yang masih satu pengelolaan dengan Nami Hotel. Resort yang ditempati Sehun merupakan resort vip yang biasa digunakan untuk pasangan yang tengah berbulan madu. Jadi disini memiliki halaman depan yang rapi dan cukup luas dengan sebuah tempat parkir mobil, lalu teras depan berisi dua buah kursi rotan dengan pemisahnya meja kaca, memiliki sebuah kamar dengan ranjang king size, kamar mandi dengan bathup besar, air hangat dan dingin, halaman belakang terdapat taman kecil, sebua kolam renang dengan air hangat (mengingat cuaca dimusim dingin), resort ini hanya menggunakan sebuah rumah yang hanya memiliki ruang tidur saja karena mengingat ini merupakan fasilitas untuk pasangan pengantin baru. Aah disini ada dapur dengan mini bar, terdapat sebuah Green Market yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari masing-masing bangunan resort. Jadi mereka bisa menemukan bahan makanan lengkap dan organik disini, dan bisa memasak sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi kalian juga jangan khawatir karena resort ini akan mengantarkan makanan jika kalian memesannya, kelengkapan resort ini tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

GREP

"kenapa tidak beristirahat saja? Kau pasti lelah Sehun" ucap Kris yang memeluk Sehun dari belakang ketika Sehun berada di halaman belakang gedung atay dalam hal ini kamar mereka.

"kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sehun

"aku lapar" jawab Kris membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu memballikkan badannya

"ingin makan apa? Kajja kita belanja" ajak Sehun

.

Green Market

"Sehun aku ingin chicken dengan saus nachos, lalu kuah sup, hmm... lalu apa lagi ya hmm..." Kris nampak berpikir serius mengenai makanan yang akan dimakannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung, "aah sepertinya itu dulu" lanjut Kris

"baiklah tetapi aku akan membuat sup rumput laut saja karena baby harus makan makanan bergizi" ucap Sehun

"Sehun kita beli buah-buahan, aku ingin pisang, apel, strawberry, kiwi, semangka, melon, hmm.. apa lagi ya? Kau ingin apa?" tanya Kris pada Sehun

"Kris kau baik-baik saja? Kau akan memakan buah sebanyak itu?" tanya Sehun heran, "dan bagaimana kita membawanya?" tanyanya lagi

"disini bisa menggunakan jasa angkut Sehun. Palli aku sudah lapar" ucap Kris dengan sedikit rengekan diakhir membuat Sehun menduga-duga apa yang terjadi dengan suami jeniusnya ini.

.

Menu makanan hari ini sesuai permintaan Kris dan itu dilakukan ketika makan siang dan malam ini, jangan lupakan porsi makan Kris yang rakus beda sekali dengan Kris yang menjaga kesehatan badannya.

"Kris kau ngidam?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat namjanya itu tengah memangku salad buah dan menonton tontonan anak-anak

"ani" jawab Kris singkat

"lalu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh selayaknya orang mengidam hem? Bahkan sepertinya aku yang hamil dan tidak menginginkan apa-apa seperti kemarin" ucap Sehun

"jadi kau tidak ikhlas memasak dan membuatkan makanan untuk suami mu ini? Ck kalau begitu katakan sejak awal jadi aku bisa pesan" kesal Kris membuat Sehun melongo sesaat

"Kris aku yakin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sejak hamil. Apa kau juga hamil?" tanya Sehun yang duduk disamping Kris, meletakkan mangkuk kaca besar salad buah Kris, lalu mengelus perut Kris yang sedikit buncit

"kenapa perut mu lebih buncit daripada perut ku? Bukankah yang hamil aku?" tanya Sehun polos

"yak! Kau mengatakan suami mu gendut? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kris yang terlihat lebih mengeluarkan emosinya

"sebaiknya kita hubungi Suho uisa Kris" ucap Sehun yang mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer dokter kandungannya itu.

"yeoboseyo Sehunna"

"uisanim, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sehun yang meloud speaker ponselnya

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehun?" jawab Suho

"hmm.. Kris hari ini sepertinya mengidam tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tingkahnya aneh dan benar-benar diluar karakternya" jelas Sehun membuat Kris tak terima

"Suho, dengar apa salahnya jika aku meminta beberapa jenis makanan, memakan semangkuk besar salad buah, menonton anime, apa itu salah? Dan kau tahu Sehun mengatakan aku gendut" cerocos Kris

"ish aku tidak mengatakan kau gendut Kris, hanya memang perut mu lebih buncit daripada aku, biasanya kan kau diam saja" elak Sehun

"hahahahaha hahahahaha" terdengar suara tawa Suho membuat kedua terdiam, "hahaha Kris kau bisa mengidam juga hahahaha bukankah aku sudah bilang haahaha pada mu hahahaha" tawa Suho meledak tanpa bisa dihentikan

"akhirnya kau merasakan yang aku rasakan" ucap Sehun dengan smirk evilnya

"ya ya! Bagaimana bisa namja mengidam? Bukan aku yang mengandung tapi Sehun" sergah Kris

"Kris dengarkan aku. Mengidam itu bukan hanya untuk wanita yang hamil tetapi suaminya pun bisa karena baby itu pasti terikat dengan kedua orang tuanya. Wajar jika kau bertingkah atau menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh dan lain dari biasanya, karena itu memang itu pembawaan dari baby kalian" jelas Suho

"aku membenci mu Suho!" kesal Kris yang memutuskan percakapan sepihak

"kenapa kau matikan? Kau ini benar-benar tidak mau mengakui ya? Dasar!" kesal Sehun, karena sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertanya beberapa pertanyaan lagi kepada Suho

"Sehun kajja kita berendam" ajak Kris yang langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja teriakan Sehun menjadi pelengkap malam pertama mereka di Nami Island

... sequel ...

Hari kedua.

Hari ini Sehun ingin mengunjungi patung pemeran Winter Sonata, lalu ke kebun binatang, sedangkan Kris memilih kebun botani sebagai destinasi mereka. Tentu saja hal itu diselingi dengan acara mengidam Kris karena Sehun tidak merasakan keingin apapun. Kris meminta seorang pedagang kentang itu membuatkan lima puluh kentang sama seperti yang ada di Namsan Tower dan yang mencengangkan lagi Kris memakan semuanya sendiri, sampai mereka menjadi tontonan. Tidak hanya itu Kris sangat menikmati liburan mereka hari ini dengan tingkahnya yang absurd, dan terlalu bahagia hingga gila –oops itu kata Sehun-. Biasanya namja itu anti dengan foto bersama atau hal-hal seperti itu, namun kali ini Kris mengambil banyak foto dengan Sehun, baik itu selca atau meminta orang untuk mengabadikan moment mereka.

"Kris aku lelah" ucap Sehun yang benar-benar merasa sangat lelah karena berjalan kesana kemari menemani Kris yang bertingkah aktif.

"baik kita pulang setelah aku mendapatkan sup ayam" ucap Kris yang menggandeng ani lebih tepatnya menarik Sehun untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sedang Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan berusaha untuk menahan diri tidak mendeportasi namja berwarganeraga China itu.

Fyi. Kris memiliki dua kewarganegaraan berkat otak jeniusnya, namun dikarenakan dirinya menikah dengan Sehun dan bekerja di Korea maka baru beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya mengajukan untuk menjadi warga negara korea dan melepas kewarganegaraan chinanya.

.

Sesampainya di hotel Sehun langsung menyiapkan air hangat untuk dirinya dan membersihkan diri, untuk selanjutnya menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kris, dan menghidangkan sup ayam yang akhirnya didapat.

"astaga Kris kau mengidam lebih parah dibanding aku" gerutu Sehun kesal, "kau tahu aku lelah sekali menuruti mu dan besok aku akan tidur seharian" lanjutnya

"terserah" jawab Kris singkat padat jelas dan hampir membuat Sehun melempar sendok sup yang dibawanya

Malam ini sesudah makan malam yang lebih seperti perang karena Kris terus saja berbicara kekurangan bumbu dari sup ayam itu dan meminta Sehun untuk memasaknya ulang. Namun pada akhirnya sup ayam itu tandas tak bersisa, ani bukan hanya sup ayam yang dibeli Kris tadi tetapi juga sup ayam buatan Sehun.

"akhirnya aku bertemu dengan kasur" ucap Sehun merasakan kelegaannya, sedang Kris setelah makan malam tanpa membereskan piringnya langsung masuk kekamar dan tidur pulas.

"baby apa kau baik-baik saja. Mommy takut kau kelelahan" ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengelus perutnya

"ugh.. ugh..." dengan segera Sehun menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua makanan yang masuk tadi.

"mual lagi. Kenapa tidak Kris saja yang merasa mual. Kris kalau mengidam sangat mengerikan" kesal Sehun yang kembali merasa mual dan harus memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Sehun menghubungi pihak resort untuk menyediakan bubur dan sup iga untuk sarapan besok. Sehun juga membuat susu hamil malam ini untuk mengurangi nutrisi yang berkurang karena siang tadi dirinya tidak meminum susu tersebut.

"pusing sekali" gumamnya yang mencoba merebahkan badannya yang terasa lemas dan lelah, "kau baby yang kuat. Besok akan mommy minta daddy mu untuk memeriksa dan menghubungi Suho uisa" ucap Sehun sebelum berusaha untuk terlelap

Hampir sepuluh menit atau mungkin lebih Sehun akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas dan itu nampak dari nafasnya yang teratur. Kris membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun penuh rasa bersalah, ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Dirinya bergerak untuk melakukan apapun itu yang membuatnya merasa sangat senang dan lega bahkan puas. Dengan perlahan Kris mendekatkan tubuh Sehun dan memindah kepalanya ke lengannya.

"maafkan daddy ne mommy baby" lirih Kris sembari mengelus perut Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun lama sebelum membetulkan letak selimut dan memeluk Sehun.

... sequel ...

Hari ketiga.

"eungh... hoam..." lenguh Kris ketika dirinya terbangun di pagi hari, mengingat ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Kemudian Kris melirik Sehun yang tertidur pulas dengan wajah lelah setelah aktifitas mereka kemarin dan mualnya Sehun semalam.

"mianhae" lirih Kris yang mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun sebelum membersihkan diri.

.

Pukul 8 pagi dan Kris merasa heran karena Sehun belum juga bangun, padahal Kris sudah memakan sarapan yang diantar tepat setelah Kris selesai mandi, Kris juga baru saja selesai berbelanja dan langsung menyengritkan dahinya ketika tidak mendapati Sehun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sehun" panggil Kris pelan ketika melihat Sehun masih bergumul dengan selimutnya, meringkuk memeluk perutnya.

"Sehun irreona" ucap Kris yang sudah berjongkok dihadapan Sehun yang nampak pucat. Wait. Pucat? Dengan segera Kris mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun dan membenarkan posisi tidur Sehun.

"Sehun bangun sebentar" ucap Kris sembari menepuk pipi Sehun pelan

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun pelan, "Kris..." lirih Sehun dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kris sembari kembali memejam matanya.

"Sehun apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Kris yang sepertinya melupakan peralatannya yang ada ditas yang dibawanya kemarin.

"pusing... mual..." jawab Sehun sembari memejamkan matanya dan tangan yang masih mencengkram tangan Kris

"tunggu sebentar" ucap Kris yang kemudian terdengar suara gaduh entah apa itu.

Selang beberapa menit Kris kembali dengan segelas susu, segelas air putih, semangkuk bubur yang diletakkan dalam sebuah nampan putih. Kris meletakkan itu dinakas samping ranjang, sebelum mengambil vitamin dan alat periksa ditas yang berada dalam lemari.

"minum susu dulu, setelah itu makan bubur dan minum vitamin" ucap Kris sembari membantu Sehun agar bisa duduk nyaman, membantu Sehun meminum susu, memakan bubur, dan vitamin juga memastikan Sehun kembali tertidur lelap.

Hari ketiga mereka diisi dengan Kris merawat Sehun seharian karena Sehun kembali merasakan morning sickness, bahkan Kris hampir meminta Suho untuk mengunjungi mereka ke Resort ini namun dicegah Sehun .

... sequel ...

Hari keempat

"hoek... hoek..." suara ini menjadi pembuka dipagi hari Kris mengingat ini masih pukul 5 pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk hari libur mereka, namun Kris segera membuka mata ketika mengingat istri cantiknya yang kembali dalam keadaan morning sickness. Mungkin ini yang terparah? Sepertinya Kris memang kurang memperhatikan Sehun atau Sehun yang pintar menyembunyikannya.

"K-Kris" lirih Sehun segera membasuh mulutnya ketika Kris memijit tengkuknya dan mengelus punggungnya

"bagaimana? Hari ini kita istirahat saja ya. Aku akan mengajukan cuti lagi" ucap Kris karena kemarin dan hari ini tidak bisa menikmati suasanya dipulau ini.

"jangan. Banyak pasien yang menunggu mu Kris." Ucap Sehun yang dituntut Kris untuk kembali duduk diranjang dengan bantak ditumpuk sedemikian rupa sehingga Sehun dapat bersandar dengan nyaman.

"tak apa sesekali cuti sedikit lebih lama tak masalah" ucap Kris

"tidak perlu Kris, kita bisa berlibur lagi lain kali. Ini sudah cukup untuk ku" ucap Sehun

"kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kris

"buatkan aku susu dan aku ingin samyang saja" ucap Sehun

"tunggu sebentar ne akan aku buatkan untuk mommy dan baby" ucap Kris membuat Sehun tergelak pelan.

.

"Kris, aku ingin ke Song Museum" ucap Sehun ketika mereka tengah menonton acara musk dikamar

"jika keadaan mu sudah sehat kita akan kesana, masih ada tiga hari lagi Sehun" ucap Kris

"tapi aku mau kesana sekarang" rengek Sehun

"nanti ya sayang, tunggu baby sehat dulu" bujuk Kris yang akhirnya diangguki Sehun dengan pasrah.

Tapi mungkin itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena Sehun sudah berada dipangkuan Kris yang tengah duduk bersandar pada headbed. Tentu hal itu membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya, bukan hanya karena Sehun yang duduk dipangkuannya, tetapi karena sebooty yeoja ini tepat mengenai kebanggaannya.

"S-Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris gugup

"duduk" jawab Sehun santai yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kris dan mengendus pelan

"ssSehun berhenti" desisi Kris berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sehun yang mengendus lehernya

"baby hanya ingin mencium bau daddynya agar jika lahir nanti baby bisa mengenali siapa daddynya" jawab Sehun polos membuat Kris menatap Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa babynya tidak mengenalinya hanya karena tidak mencium bau badannya sedang Kris sendiri tahu bahwa dirinya yang pertama dan selamanya melakukan itu dengan Sehun.

"tapi Suho mengatakan jik-"

"jadi daddy tidak mau mommy membantu baby yang ingin mencium daddynya? Huks huks baby kau tahu daddy mu sungguh jahat" dan tangis Sehun pun pecah membuat Kris kelabakan untuk mendiamkannya.

"ssstt Sehunna jangan menangis kasihan baby nanti jadi cengeng seperti mu" ucap Kris berusaha menenangkan Sehun

"huuuwwweeee daddy bilang mommy cengeng huuuhuuuu daddy jahat pada mommy huuuuhuuuu daddy tidak sayang mommy huuuuuuwwwweeee" bukannya reda malah tangisan Sehun semakin kencang.

Butuh waktu hampir satu jam sampai akhirnya Sehun tenang dan hanya ada isakan kecil yang membuat Kris merasa sedikit lega.

"sekarang kita tidur ne mommy, kasihan baby pasti lelah" ajak Kris, "malam nanti daddy akan menuruti semua keinginan mommy dan baby" ucap Kris sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara.

Malamnya sesuai janji Kris yang akan menuruti keinginan Sehun, dan ternyata itu perkara mudah karena Sehun hanya memintanya mencari penjual tteobokki dan membuat saus nachos saja.

... sequel ...

Hari keenam – malam

Malam ini merupakan malam terakhir Sehun dan Kris berlibur disini dan setelah kemarin dan siang tadi dibuat pusing dengan segala permintaan Sehun yang aneh bin ajaib itu akhirnya dirinya bisa berendam dikolam renang yang disetel dengan air hangat cenderung panas yang membuatnya relax. Kris sedikit menyesal karena selama ini hanya berendam di bathup kamar mandi karena berenam di kolam renang air panas ini sungguh menyenangkan dan menenangkan, apalagi ditemani langit terang dengan bintang bertaburan. Mata Kris terpejam menikmati malam terakhirnya dan kelegaannya karena Sehun telah tertidur dengan lelap mengingat ini pukul delapan malam. Kebiasaan baru Sehun saat ini adalah tidur dibawah jam sembilan malam namun akan terbangun jika mual kembali melanda.

Tap tap tap

Kris membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya ikuti genangan air yang ikut bergoyang. Diarahkan pandangannya pada kaki yang berada ditangga kedua kolam renang dan semakin naik keatas sampai akhirnya dirinya tertegun melihat sosok Sehun disana.

... sequel ...

TBC

Jangan bilang klo setiap moment kecepetan? Maafkan dakuuuhh...

Aku gak mau bikin chapter banyak-banyak untuk ff ini karena masih hutang 1 ff Countdown dan ada ff an Eye Symbol juga yang masih pada on going jadi untuk ff ini bener-bener aku bikin dikit chapternya. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi selesai.

Untuk countdown aku bakal kasih warn hiatus soalnya aku kena WB untuk ff itu huuuhuuu bener-bener sedih banget huuuuhuuuuu

Gimana untuk chap ini? Udah panjang?

Aku belum ngetik chap selanjutnya jadi bakal slow update banget banget hehehehe

Aah iya promo IG anak dan jual boleh yah? Ekekekekeke

Follow mydollexo dan a.r.a_kshop

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak paranormal yang di kolom review dan voment untuk yang baca di wattpad WuXun3

Gomawo chingudeul ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 3 : ngidam atau ?

... sequel ...

Tap tap tap

Kris membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya ikuti genangan air yang ikut bergoyang. Diarahkan pandangannya pada kaki yang berada ditangga kedua kolam renang dan semakin naik keatas sampai akhirnya dirinya tertegun melihat sosok Sehun disana.

Sehun hanya mengenakan bathrobe yang perlahan dilepasnya hingga menyisakan sebuah bikini berwarna merah yang entah dimana Sehun mendapatkan pakaian itu, karena Kris tahu apa saja yang dibawa istrinya dan pakaian itu tidak termasuk didalamnya.

Cahaya sinar bulan menerangi wajah Sehun yang nampak sangat mempesona dengan bibir terpoles rapi warna merah. Bibir Kris terbuka lebar dan menajamkan pandangan matanya kepada Sehun, memastikan sosok yang ada satu setengah meter darinya adalah istrinya bukan sosok lain, vampire? Maybe.

CUP

Kris terlonjak kaget ketika mendapat kecupan dipipinya dan seketika itu Kris sadar jika sosok Sehun yang masih berjarak dengannya kini berada dihadapannya dengan senyum yang eerr sedikit misterius atau menyeramkan?

"Se-Sehun?" tanya Kris gugup

"sepertinya baby ingin ketemu dengan daddynya. Apa daddy ingin bertemu baby?" bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Kris dengan tangannya yang membawa tangan Kris untuk menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit.

"daddy..." bisik Sehun lagi yang membuat Kris tidak bisa menahan naga yang telah terkunci rapat oleh segel Suho.

"jangan sampai menyesal baby karena daddy akan melihat mu sebentar lagi" bisik Kris seduktif yang kini membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang. Namun sepertinya Sehun juga menginginkan apa yang Kris inginkan sehingga Sehun hanya mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan, membalasnya dan kemudian terlibat dalam pergulatan hingga pagi hampir menjelang.

... sequel ...

Dingin menyapa punggung Kris ketika dirinya mencoba mengganti posisi tidurnya untuk memeluk sosok yang berada disampingnya. Kedua bola mata Kris langsung terbuka lebar ketika menyadari satu hal yang harusnya tidak boleh mereka ani dia lakukan semalam.

"Se-"

DEG

Wajah Sehun nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dengan keringat dingin juga nampak sekali ekspresi sakit atau nyeri yang dirasakan Sehun membuat Kris langsung bertindak dengan terburu-buru. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit semua sudah bersih baik itu Kris dan Sehun juga ranjang mereka. Bahkan Kris sudah menghubungi Suho untuk segera datang ke Nami Resort.

"Sehunna mianhae" lirih Kris sembari menunggu Suho dan memantau kondisi Sehun yang demam. "baby maafkan daddy ne. Maafkan daddy karena telah menyakiti kalian" ucapnya lagi dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"K-Kris" panggil Sehun pelan

"Se-Sehun kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Maafkan aku Sehun, aku kelepasan dan lupa apa yang dikatakan Suho" cerocos Kris

"a-aku ha-haus" ucap Sehun lirih

Dengan sigap Kris mengambil air putih yang telah disiapkannya di nakas dan menghubungi pihak resort untuk memasakkan bubur.

"Sehun apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Katakan pada ku?" tanya Suho yang datang sekitar satu jam kemudian

"pusing, lemas, mual, dan perut ku dan bagian bawahnya nyeri, tubuh ku pegal-pegal" jawab Sehun dengan mata mengantuk

"Kris sepertinya kau harus cuti karena Sehun tidak mungkin kita bawa ke Seoul jadi dia harus dirawat disini. aku akan mengajari mu beberapa langkah pengobatan untuk Sehun karena aku hanya akan kesini dua hari sekali. Kau hubungi kepala rumah sakit dan aku akan membuatkan surat untuk mu setelah aku kembali nanti" jelas Suho yang hanya diangguki Kris

"mulai saat ini kau harus memperhatikan asupan gizi Sehun, jangan sampai Sehun kedinginan dan kelelahan. Juga jangan lakukan hal 'itu' karena sejak awal kandungan Sehun memang lemah. Mungkin setelah 4 bulan baru bisa atau mungkin kau harus menahannya sampai baby kalian lahir. Kau benar-benar harus ekstra menjaga Sehun Kris jika tidak ingin kehilangan baby kalian atau mungkin keduanya" ucap Suho ragu

Suho apa maksud mu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun dan baby?' tanya Kris yang langsung menyeret Suho ke dapur dengan tatapan serius ani tajam.

"aku belum bisa memastikan Kris tetapi kandungan Sehun memang lemah, mungkin karena ini merupakan kehamilan yang pertama dan Sehun pernah mengalami pendarahan hebat oleh karenanya kandungan Sehun lemah. Sekarang lebih baik kita stabilkan kondisi mereka, sesampainya di Seoul akan aku siapkan ruangan khusus untuk Sehun dirawat." Jelas Suho dengan tatapan prihatin

"a-apa itu akan berdampak ketika melahirkan?" tanya Kris dengan wajah takut yang kentara

"aku belum bisa memutuskan sekarang Kris. Aku hanya bisa memberi beberapa vitamin penguat janin Sehun dan aku harap Sehun bisa secepatnya dibawa ke rumah sakit" jawab Suho membuat Kris mengerang frustasi.

... sequel ...

Seoul International Hospital

Sehun telah dibawa ke rumah sakit kemarin sore dan langsung melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan seperti yang dianjurkan oleh Suho dan hari ini hasilnya akan keluar. Kris juga telah mengurangi beberapa aktifitasnya demi menjaga Sehun dan bahkan dengan terpaksa Kris memberitahukan kepada ketiga orang tuanya juga Ten perihal ini. Sekarang Ten berada di Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya, tak hanya itu eomma Kris juga memaksa tinggal beberapa minggu sampai Sehun benar-benar bisa beraktifitas kembali.

"eomma, dimana Kris?" tanya Sehun ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan hanya mendapati Ten dan eommanya. Appa dan ayahnya kemarin memang datang tetapi pagi-pagi tadi sudah harus kembali karena pekerjaan mereka.

"sedang berbicara dengan Suho uisa dan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pasien" jawab Ny. Wu lembut, "kau ingin makan apa sayang?" tanya Ny. Wu

"hiks hiks eomma hiks Sehunnie hiks hiks ingin Kris hiks hiks" isak Sehun

"noona tenang, hyung hanya berbicara sebentar dengan uisanim" ucap Ten membantu menenangkan Sehun, "akan aku traktir noona bubble tea seminggu penuh" ucap Ten tadi membuat Sehun berhenti menangis, namun ekspresinya nampak horor membuat Ten dan Ny. Wu tegang

"Ten, tanggal berapa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah panik

"t-tanggal 12 November noona" jawab Ten ragu

"e-eomma eottoke?" tanya Sehun dengan nada bergetar

"wae Sehunnie? Katakan pada eomma ada apa?" tanya Ny. Wu khawatir

"aku melewatkan ulang tahun Kris. Harusnya aku beri Kris kejutan ketika di Jeju kemarin" jawab Sehun dengan nada takut

"aa tenang saja sayang sepertinya Kris juga lupa dengan ulang tahunnya" ucap Ny. Wu

"eomma tidak bisa begitu" ucap Sehun manja

"Ten, bisa kau belikan Vanilla Latte Bubble Tea untuk ku, Summer Tea untuk eomma, Tropikal Smooties untuk Kris, llau pilihlah minuman untuk mu, Coffee Lava Tart Ukuran 20 cm, sup rumput laut, bulgogi, dan jangan lupa nasi ne" ucap Sehun, "kau tidak perlu mentraktir ku bubble tea seminggu penuh, cukup belikan saja itu semua ne Ten" lanjut Sehun sebelum Ten sempat membuka mulutnya

1 jam kemudian

Berterima kasihlah karena Ten tidak harus mondar mandir karena beberapa pesanan Sehun bisa menggunakan aplikasi delivery order jadi Ten hanya menunggu dan turun menuju lobi rumah sakit untuk mengambil pesanan. Namun sepertinya Sehun memang ingin membuatnya lelah karena Ten harus mendekor ruang rawat Sehun, walau dengan dekorasi sederhana.

"Ten bisakah kau tekan tombol merah itu?" pinta Sehun dengan puppy eyesnya, sedang Ten yang kelelahan hanya menekan tombol itu tanpa melihat tombol tersebut

"emm.. Ten sepertinya akan ada kegaduhan disi-"

Ceklek

"Sehun apa yang terjadi? Suster lakukan pemeriksaan pada Sehun segera!" bentak Kris yang masuk dengan wajah panik bersama dengan Suho dan dua orang perawat

"yak! Kenapa kalian diam saj-"

"Kris sepertinya panggilan itu hanya untuk mu. Kami permisi" ucap Suho yang kemudian memberi kode kepada kedua perawat untuk keluar mengikutinya

"saengil Chukkae my galaxy Wu" ucap Sehun dengan suara nyaring. Calon ibu muda itu sepertinya melupakan kondisinya yang belum sehat.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan? Kondisi mu belum sehat harusnya kau tahu itu!" bentak Kris

"dan jangan bermain-main dengan tombol itu jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting!"

"hiks hiks aku membenci mu Kris!" teriak Sehun yang kemudian memunggui Kris dan menangis

PLETAK

"aw eomma"

"dasar kau ini! Kau tahu Sehun menyiapkan ini karena dia mengingat ulang tahun mu walau sudah terlewat satu minggu! Harusnya kau ini bersyukur dengan keadaan istri mu yang sakit itu dia masih mengingat ulang tahun mu. Semua ini Ten yang siapkan. Dan lagi itu salah mu karena tidak bisa dihubungi!" omel Ny. Wu yang kemudian mendekati Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya

"benar yang dikatakan eomma Hyung, bahkan noona sudah menyiapkan sup rumput laut walau itu pesan karena tidak mungkin menggunakan dapur rumah sakit" tambah Ten

"selesaikan masalah kalian. Maafkan eomma Sehunnie tetapi ini demi kebaikan mu dan baby juga. Hubungi eomma jika ada apa-apa ne" ucap Ny. Wu yang menyeret Ten begitu saja keluar

Tap tap tap

"mianhae" ucap Kris yang berdiri didekat ranjang Sehun, memandang tubuh Sehun yang bergetar.

"Sehun maafkan aku" ucap Kris kali ini memberanikan diri menyentuh bahu Sehun dan membuat Sehun terlentang.

"apa ini kejutan dihari ulang tahun ku hem? Kenapa wajah menangis mu yang menjadi kado? Harusnya kau tersenyum bukan menangis seperti ini (Kris menyeka air mata Sehun). Maafkan aku. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kalian maka dari itu aku sangat panik ketika tombol emegency kau tekan Sehun" jelas Kris dengan wajah sendu menatap Sehun

"apa separah itu? Apa baby akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman Kris

"ayo rayakan ulang tahun daddy, baby karena mommy sudah menyiapkan semuanya" ucap Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"tapi daddy harus cerita keadaan mommy dan baby" rengek Sehun

"asal mommy janji harus menuruti semua perintah daddy dan uisa" ucap Kris yang diangguki Sehun dengan semangat.

... sequel ...

Sehun duduk termenung di taman belakang istana kecilnya bersama Kris dan calon buah hati mereka. Kandungannya menginjak 5 bulan dan kondisinya masih belum memungkinkan untuk beraktifitas, bahkan berjalan saja Sehun harus menggunakan kursi roda. Kelainan darah yang dideritanya bersama dengan baby adalah sesuatu hal yang membuatnya sedih, jika bukan Joonmyeon yang merupakan ahli kandungan terbaik di Korea mungkin baby sudah hilang dari rahimnya.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Sehun menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, dan kini didepannya berjongkoklah Kris yang masih menggunakan jas dokter.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hem?" tanya Kris sambil mengelus lembut pipi Sehun yang dingin

"apa rahim ku harus diangkat?" tanya Sehun berusaha menormalkan suara dan ekspresinya

"mianhae" lirih Kris sambil tertunduk menatap perut Sehun yang membuncit dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangan Sehun

"bisakah tidak mengangkat rahim ku Kris?" tanya Sehun sarat akan permohonan

"sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam, kau tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin jadi sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam" ucap Kris sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Sehun tahu itu

Sehun tahu resiko apa jika rahimnya tidak diangkat karena kelainan darah ini kemungkinan bisa terulang dengan persentasi 60%, hanya saja Sehun berharap 40%nya merupakan keajaiban agar dirinya bisa melahirkan sepasang baby namja dan yeoja. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi mengenai hal itu karena mereka tahu, itu adalah fakta paling menyakitkan terutama untuk Sehun yang seorang yeoja.

...

Kini kandungan Sehun tengah menginjak bulan kesembilan yang berarti hanya tinggal menghitung hari maka baby yang ditunggu-tunggu akan lahir. Kabar mengejutkan dari Joonmyeon adalah ternyata Sehun mengandung kembar namja dan yeoja dan itu yang menyebabkan timbulnya kelainan darah, umur janin yang tumbuh tidaklah sama, beruntunglah Suho pernah melakukan penelitian tentang ini di jerman dan menemukan obat penguat janin yang tepat.

"Kris ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu

Mereka berada di rumah sakit karena Sehun harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dan perawat untuk persiapan kelahiran bayi kembar mereka.

"aku tetap ingin mempertahankan rahim ku apapun resikonya nanti" ucap Sehun tegas tak peduli raut wajah Kris yang mengeras dan bersiap untuk memarahinya

"sudah aku bilang berkali-kali Sehunnie, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menderita seperti ini jika mengandung lagi kelak" ucap Kris berusaha menetralisir kemarahannya

"kalau begitu aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, pengacara ku akan mengurus semua. Lebih baik kita berpisah saja. Kita sudah tidak sepaham dan masalah hak asuh anak, kita masih bisa mengasuhnya bersama-sama" ucap Sehun bagai petir dipagi hari

"MWO? Kau tidak bisa egois Sehun! Kenapa kau selalu egois? Selama ini aku diam karena aku tahu kau terpukul dengan kondisi mu, tetapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Kau harus menuruti semua kata-kata ku. Demi kebaikan mu!" tegas Kris yang langsung keluar tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang tengah menahan nyeri dibagian perutnya.

"aakh.. apa ini saatnya... hiks hiks appo..." isakan kecil Sehun sembari memeluk perutnya yang besar

Ceklek

"OMO! SEHUNNIE!" teriakan eomma Kris masih bisa didengar Sehun dan itu adalah suara yang masuk terakhir kali sebelum semuanya gelap.

...

Tik tok tik tok

"Kris kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini! Masih ada jalur aman dengan tidak mengangkat rahim Sehun, Kris" nasehat eomma Kris ketika menunggu operasi Sehun. Sehun harus dioperasi karena tidak memungkinkan untuk merlahirkan secara normal.

"eomma, wanita. Eomma tahu perasaan Sehun. Kau harusnya mendukungnya dan memberikan solusi yang tepat bukan dengan solusi yang cepat namun menyakiti salah satu diantara kalian.

Eomma, appa, dan ayah tahu jika ini semua kau lakukan untuk Sehun, tetapi, sebagai seorang istri dan yeoja Sehun juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mu Kris. Percayalah pasti akan ada keajaiban di keluarga kalian setelah ini" ucap Ny. Wu lembut

"aku akan masuk ke ruang operasi" ucap Kris dingin

"jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuat mu menyesal nantinya" ucap kedua namja paru baya berbarengan

...

Satu hal yang Kris sesalkan satu bulan ini adalah kemarahannya kepada Sehun dan pertengkaran mereka. Kris memandang Sehun yang tengah berbaring dengan sendu, bahkan setetes air mata menuruni pipi tirus Kris.

Sehun koma. Suatu kenyataan yang menampar Kris keras, bahkan Kris hampir saja kehilangan Sehun dan salah satu bayi kembarnya. Kondisi Sehun yang stress dan tertekan berpengaruh pada kondisi anak mereka, dan semakin memperparah dengan kelainan darah yang diderita ketiganya.

"kau tidak ingin melihat Taeyong dan Lauren?" tanya Kris sembari menggenggam tangan pucat Sehun, "bukankah kau menginginkan sepasang anak namja dan yeoja, keinginan mu terkabul sayang, rahim mu juga tidak diangkat, kenapa kau tidak bangun bangun? Mereka membutuh kan mu Sehunnie, aku juga membutuhkan mu. Apa ini hukuman ku karena bersikap egois hem?" curah Kris pada Sehun yang masih saja menutup mata indahnya.

"oooekkk ooeeekkk ooeeekkk" suara tangisan bayi nyaring memasuki ruangan dimana Sehun dirawat. Bayi kedua mereka Wu Lauren yang menangis kencang dan disusul dengan Wu Taeyong bayi kedua mereka yang ikut menangis ketika memasuki kamar rawat ibu mereka.

"WU SEHUN KAU TIDAK DENGAR TANGIS ANAK MU EOH?! KAU TIDAK PEDULI PADA MEREKA? BAIK AKU JUGA TIDAK PEDULI PADA MEREKA" teriakan frustasi Kris membuat tangis kedua bayi berumur satu bulan itu semakin keras bahkan kakek dan neneknya pun tidak bisa mendiamkan kedua anak itu

"jangan berteriak pada anak mu Kris" ucapan lirih nan lemah itu masih bisa didengar Kris yang notabene berada disamping Sehun. Seketika Kris menekan tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter dan suster.

"Kris aku ingin melihat mereka" pinta Sehun lemah

"tidak sebelum kau diperiksa" ucap Kris tegas, sedang Sehun hanya mengkrucutkan bibirnya

15 menit kemudian pemeriksaan Sehun selesai dengan hasil yang baik, hanya saja Sehun sedikit mengalami kelumpuhan karena dalam sebulan ini tidak ada rangsangan motorif oleh karena itu perlahan sensor motorik Sehun dirangsang.

"Wu Taeyong dan Wu Lauren, nama yang indah" ucap Sehun yang saat ini sedang menyusui baby Lauren, sedang baby Taeyong masih menunggu giliran.

"terima kasih eomma, appa, ayah, Ten karena sudah membantu merawat kedua baby kami" ucap Sehun tulus

"sudah tidak apa-apa kami senang merawat mereka karena mereka hanya menangis karena lapar saja. Baru kali ini mereka menangis keras dan lama" ucap tuan Wu

"mungkin baby twins tahu jika noona akan bangun makanya mereka rewel" ucap Ten

"kau tenang saja Sehunnie, eomma appa ayah dan Ten akan tinggal sementara disini sampai kau pulih kembali" ucap Nyonya Wu

"maafkan aku karena merepotkan kalian hiks hiks" isak Sehun pelan

"sstt jangan menangis lagi nanti mereka ikut menangis" ucap Kris yang mengusap punggung Sehun.

...

3 tahun kemudian

"eomma aku ingin adik" rengek Taeyong pada Sehun yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kleuarga kecil ini

"uhm.. Laulen juga mau adik" rengek Lauren yang datang bersama dengan daddynya

Dapat Kris lihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang menjadi sendu bahkan hampir saja Sehun menitihkan air mata jika tidak berkedip cepat.

"membuat adik itu tidak mudah sayang, dan itu butuh waktu yang lama. Jika Taeyong dan Lauren menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak nakal juga merepotkan mommy, maka daddy akan memberikan adik untuk kalian" ucap Kris semberi tersenyum kepada kedua buah hatinya

"baik kami beljanji akan menjadi anak baik dan tidak nakal juga melepotkan mommy" ucap Taeyong dan lauren bersamaan sedang Sehun hanya diam saja

"Sehunnie kita harus bicara" ucap Kris yang hanya diangguki Sehun lemah

Selesai sarapan dan setelah Ten datang untuk bermain dengan keponakannya, mengingat ini hari minggu, Kris dan Sehun memasuki perpustakaan milik Kris.

"aku tidak akan bisa memberikan mereka adik lagi" lirih Sehun bergetar

"kau bisa memberikan adik lagi sayang" ucap Kris sembari membawa Sehun duduk di pangkuannya, menghapus air mata yang turun diwajah Sehun

"bagaimana bisa aku memberikan mereka adik jika aku tidak memilikii rahim Kris?"ucap Sehun dengan emosional

"ssstt tenanglah dan dengarkan aku baik-baik" ucap Kris berusaha menangkan Sehun yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu

"disini. Didalam sini" Kris menepuk pelan lalu mengelus perut Sehun dengan gerakan memutar mengirimkan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dihati Sehun, "sedang ada janin yang berkembang jadi mommy harus menjaga kesehatan mommy dan tidak boleh emosional" ucap Kris dengan senyum 100 watt

"bagaimana bisa? Hiks hiks hiks kau pasti hanya hiks ingin menghibur ku hiks hiks" isak Sehun yang menolak percaya pada ucapan Kris

"apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau telat datang bulan hem?" tanya Kris membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Kris tajam

"kau mengintip celana ku ketika aku tidur?" tuduh Sehun yang dibalas cengiran Kris

"sudah jangan marah, sekarang lebih baik kau periksa dengan ini, palli aku tidak sabar melihat hasilnya" ucap Kris yang mendorong Sehun keluar perpustakaan menuju kamar mereka.

Tik tok tik tok

"MWO?! AKU HAMIL?!" teriakan Sehun memenuhi istana kecil mereka membuat Ten dan kedua ponakan kembarnya terkejut

"sepertinya kalian akan memiliki adik baru" ucap Ten membuat kedua bocah kembar itu terdiam, namun detik berikutnya mereka melonjak senang

"yehet! Kita punya adik balu" seru mereka

END

Fuih... akhirnya selesai juga dengan paksaan hahahahaha

Maaf banget ya gaje soalnya sempat ilang feelnya huuuhuuuuu

Kerjaan banyak banget jadi mulai nyicil sedikit-sedikit buat nyelesaiin semua ff sebelum hiatus (mungkin) kalau gak hiatus yang mungkin bakal slow banget banget updatenya.

Gimana untuk sequel ini?

Jangan tanya sequel lagi yah ini mau nyelesein hutang dulu wkwkwkw

Semoga suka ya untuk bulan ini dan hari ini kasih dah 2 update langsung hmm...

Mungkin 3 eeh gak tahu deh hahahahahaha

Terima kasih untuk voment dan semua muanya ^^

Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak eke yah atau intipin babies bala bala eke di IG yang di info yeth kekekekeke

Saranghae woaini aishiteru

Salam cinta dan kecup manjah dari ranah Sehun uke chuuu...


End file.
